


Mine and Yours

by TeamGlimmadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, First Time, Mentions of past unhealthy relationship, Oral Sex, That's it, it's just emotional smut, some fluff? yeah some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGlimmadora/pseuds/TeamGlimmadora
Summary: Usually, the slightest of touches against Adora’s scars were enough to cause the soldier to jolt in imagined pain, the memory of knife-like claws cleaving her back overwhelming her in a wave of terror.Not this time.  All she felt was desire, pleasure, need.Adora's eyes shot open at the sensation, meeting Glimmer's hazy lavender gaze, full of some deeper emotion Adora couldn't name.  But in the moment, the gesture was clear.  Glimmer was reclaiming the permanent scars Catra had left on her. Physically and emotionally, Glimmer was trying to leave her own mark in the same spot, replacing the torturous trauma with tender love and overpowering passion.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Mine and Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's day 3 of the glimmadora bomb, so here's some smut with feelings. I think we could all use some of that right now. This was this particular mod's first time writing smut, so sound off in the comments if it's hot or something, I don't know. Enjoy.
> 
> NOTE: please only read if you're 18+!

Adora knew she was gaping as Glimmer shed the rest of her clothes, but how could she not be? Glimmer was _gorgeous._ She swallowed, making a solid effort to clamp her jaw shut as her eyes shamelessly roamed the queen’s bare body, following her tan curves in the moonlight before finally landing on her dusky nipples. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to lean forward and take one in her mouth, tasting her lover, listening to her moan in the candlelit room, but she remained frozen, drinking in the ethereal sight before her, desperately trying to memorize every dip and plane of her lover’s body, every freckle and scar and stretch mark.

Glimmer’s flush only deepened as Adora silently stared, practically drooling. It wasn’t until her arms rose self-consciously to cover her breasts that the blonde reached out, gently taking her wrists in her hands. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Adora whispered, her eyes locking on to deep lavender ones that sparkled in the dark, like starlit evening skies. 

Glimmer seemed to choke on her response as Adora sweetly guided the queen's hands to rest on her own equally bare waist, and then leaned forward to press tender kisses into the curve of her neck. She felt the vibrations of Glimmer’s stuttering gasp on her lips as they caressed her impossibly soft and warm skin, her heartbeat stumbling from the sensations. Careful not to overwhelm her clearly nervous girlfriend, but quickly losing herself to her lust, Adora dared to graze her teeth against the sensitive spot just beneath the corner of her jaw. Glimmer’s hands tightened harshly on Adora’s hips, a sharp whine slipping out, sending a wave of heat straight to the warrior’s core.

"Are you okay?" Adora murmured against Glimmer's neck, struggling to keep her voice even as her heart slammed against her ribs. The last thing she wanted to do was scare, or overwhelm her lover. It was her first time… _their_ first time. Adora wanted it to be special, and good, and memorable. She wanted it to be everything her own first time _wasn’t._

"Yes..." Glimmer's voice was shaky, despite her affirmative answer. Adora was about to pull away to double check when Glimmer shyly continued. "C-could you... Again?"

Adora hesitated for only a second, absorbing the request before beginning a gentle trail of kisses down the column of her throat. She moved slowly, purposefully, sensing the confusion and then impatience in the way Glimmer squirmed against her. But she didn't move faster, allowing her lips and the lave of her tongue to fully explore Glimmer's skin. Just when Glimmer's nails began to dig into her hips, Adora reached the juncture of her neck and shoulder, biting down slowly at first... and then harder until Glimmer's entire body jerked, and she whimpered out a harsh breath into Adora's ear that sent another rush of heat straight to her core.

She pulled back slightly, soothing the reddening bite mark with a gentle brush of her tongue. Unwillingly, her mind flashed back to those quiet nights in the Horde, when harsh bites exacerbated by sharp canines left her shaking and quivering with what she had thought had been delight - 

No. She wouldn’t let herself think about that, not tonight.

Shoving the memory away, Adora lifted her lips to Glimmer's ear, whispering, "Lie down."

Seemingly eager to comply, Glimmer shuffled back against the pillows and sheets, her hands leaving Adora's hips to clutch at the covers beneath her. Purple and pink bunched in her fists, knuckles turning white until Adora ran a soothing hand over them, the color returning as she slowly relaxed.

"Breathe, Glim," Adora chuckled, wringing an embarrassed smile from Glimmer. "We can go as slow as you want, okay? And we'll stop if you need to. Don't be afraid to talk to me." She rubbed her thumb over the back of the queen’s hand, trying to soothe her anxiety.

"Talking... While we're doing... _this..._ isn't weird?" 

"I don't see why it would be," Adora replied, moving up the mattress to hover over her, pressing a light kiss to the tip of Glimmer's nose. "This is supposed to be fun." 

Glimmer's brow wrinkled in confusion; she looked so cute, Adora wanted nothing more than to smother her with kisses, to bury her in affection. "I thought it was supposed to be... sexy?"

"It can totally be both," Adora confidently assured her, running a hand lightly down Glimmer's side in a move she knew would elicit ticklish giggles from her girlfriend. True to form, Glimmer snorted and then tried to scrunch into a ball, a task impossible to accomplish with Adora settled comfortably between her thighs. Before her laughter faded, however, Adora rolled her hips, long and slow into Glimmer's, and her breathy giggle immediately turned into a blissful sigh.

"See?" Adora teased with a proud grin, what little nerves she had left quickly vanishing from her lover’s reaction.

In a move that must have been payback for the self righteous smirk, Glimmer narrowed her eyes mischievously and rolled her own hips back into Adora's. The breath left Adora's body in a harsh gasp as she felt the slick warmth between Glimmer's thighs coat her lower belly.

“Oh,” was the only thing that came out of her mouth as she met Glimmer’s wide-eyed gaze with her own. They stared intently at each other for a moment, the heat and tension crackling between them like lightning from the Black Garnet, sending subtle shockwaves of pleasure through their bodies. Hesitantly, as if unsure how to elicit the same feeling again, Glimmer rocked her hips up once more, biting her lip as another broken moan escaped Adora. 

"Glim," she sighed, leaning forward until her forehead rested against the Queen's. "You're so wet..."

Heat flooded through Adora's body as Glimmer moaned weakly at her words. With a hot flush from her fingers to her toes, her heart hammering against her ribs, she surged forward, capturing Glimmer's mouth in a sloppy, heated kiss, her tongue tracing her lower lip before tugging it between her teeth, Glimmer whimpering into her mouth.

Despite her best efforts to restrain herself for her girlfriend's sake, Adora began to rock, pressing their hips together, the occasional pressure on her clit when she rocked just right slowly driving her towards her climax. Only years of training in rigorous self control kept her movements slow and precise, but inside her mind and heart were speeding towards the edge of ecstasy. 

Fortunately, Glimmer was right there with her, her hands rising from Adora's rocking hips, to cling to her broad shoulders, the kiss lost in favor of panting harshly against Adora's lips, their breaths mingling together.

"Adora..." her name was a broken moan as Glimmer dragged blunt nails down the blonde's back… directly down the trail of scars Catra had left long ago. 

Usually, the slightest of touches against Adora’s scars were enough to cause the soldier to jolt in imagined pain, the memory of knife-like claws cleaving her back overwhelming her in a wave of terror. 

Not this time. All she felt was desire, pleasure, _need._

Adora's eyes shot open at the sensation, meeting Glimmer's hazy lavender gaze, full of some deeper emotion Adora couldn't name. But in the moment, the gesture was clear. Glimmer was reclaiming the permanent scars Catra had left on her. Physically and emotionally, Glimmer was trying to leave her own mark in the same spot, replacing the torturous trauma with tender love and overpowering passion.

Adora gaped down at her, overcome with emotion, a sharp gasp tearing out of her as Glimmer's grip tightened on the scar tissue. Glimmer didn’t need to speak to let Adora know what she was thinking - _mine._ Not “mine” as in ‘you are mine to control, to punish’, but “mine” as in ‘you are mine to love, to cherish.’

Adora lurched forward, her hips rocking faster and harder as she buried her face in Glimmer's neck. "Glimmer, I, I can’t - “

It wasn't how she'd planned for the first orgasm of the night, not in the slightest. But Glimmer's nails dug in, her slick covering Adora's abdomen as she rocked, and with one final push of her hips, Adora was coming undone in her girlfriend’s arms, a long, low groan escaping her as she collapsed, her arms going weak and limp, the aftershocks of her climax flowering through her body.

She lay there, struggling to catch her breath and clear her star-filled vision. Glimmer, to her credit, stroked her back gently, massaging her scars and pressing soft kisses to the top of her head as she waited for the blonde to recover. It took a few seconds for Adora to process that she'd utterly failed in making this night about Glimmer, and they had barely even started. Despite her best efforts, a wave of guilt engulfed the remnants of the flood of ecstasy that had filled her body, and she shoved herself up onto her hands and knees to look down at the now-startled Queen.

" I'm so sorry, Glim. I - That wasn't - I got carried away,” She said shamefully, her face scorching.

Sensing her frustration, Glimmer placed a gentle hand on Adora's cheek, drawing her thumb across her lips to silence her.

"Adora. You _never_ have to apologize for that.”

Adora stopped babbling; the tone in Glimmer's voice was enough to tell her that this wasn’t the time for a guilt spiral. 

Leaning upwards, Glimmer kissed her, softly, sweetly. “I love you. And… I love making you feel good.” The queen was blushing, still a bit self-conscious, but much less nervous after all that had already transpired. 

Recovering quickly, Adora smirked, pressing Glimmer back into the mattress. “Now it’s _my_ turn to make you feel good.” Without another word, she dipped her head low and wrapped her lips around a dark nipple. Glimmer's response was immediate; she jerked, her body arching under Adora's lips and tongue, her hands immediately tangling in loose blonde hair, tugging lightly.

Adora had never been more grateful that this was pleasurable for her partner. Catra had never been this responsive when Adora tried this on her, which was no fault of her own, of course, but still frustrating nonetheless. The way Glimmer arched underneath her was almost as addictive as the taste and feel of her pebbled nipple against Adora's tongue. Switching to the other as soon as the one she'd started on was puffy and dark, Adora raised one hand to fully squeeze and massage her girlfriend's abandoned breast as she sucked, kneading the supple flesh. 

Glimmer was whimpering, her thighs tightening and quivering around Adora's waist, hips bucking now and then whenever Adora gave a particularly rough suck, her slick continuing to coat her abdomen. Once again, Adora switched to the previous nipple and Glimmer groaned, turning her face into the pillow in an attempt to muffle the sound. But Adora reached up gently, turning her chin back to face her.

"I want to hear you," she murmured briefly before licking soft circles around her girlfriend's swollen nipple. "Let me hear you moan for me."

Finally, at those words, Glimmer seemed to let go of the last of her fear. She tangled her fingers in Adora's hair and tugged her close, a desperate moan ripping free from within her.

Adora almost joined her; the noises she was making now, without censorship, were bringing Adora to her own edge once again, igniting a fire within her belly. Determined as she was, however, to bring her girlfriend to orgasm, Adora lapped once more around her nipple before biting down with just enough pressure. Glimmer's eyes shot open as she gasped, her hands tightening in Adora's hair, causing the blonde to moan herself. 

With a smile, Adora released Glimmer's nipple and began kissing a slow path down her belly, her mouth beginning to water as she neared her intended target. How long she'd wanted to taste her girlfriend, she wasn't sure. But once again, she found it a struggle to tease, desperate to dive right in and finally have Glimmer’s essense on her tongue.

She kissed the stretch marks on Glimmer's thighs, laving her tongue across them before switching to the other, careful to breathe softly against her girlfriend's swollen clit as she passed. Despite Glimmer's quiet, needy whimper, Adora focused on her task at hand, decorating each stretch mark with a tender kiss. It wasn't until Glimmer's fingers tightened in her hair, tugging her minutely towards her core, that Adora finally acquiesced.

"Adora, please…” Glimmer whined, rocking her hips.

"Please what?" Adora teased playfully, her mouth beginning to water again as she hovered over Glimmer's sex, the heady scent hitting her nose and making her head spin with longing.

"Please..." Glimmer whimpered again, her face and ears a burning bright red. 

Deciding not to torture either of them any longer, Adora dipped her head and dragged her tongue along Glimmer's glistening wet sex, moaning quietly to herself as the heady taste filled her mouth. She wanted more, she wanted to be somehow closer to her, to have all of her at once. With one hand, she reached up and grasped Glimmer’s own, squeezing her fingers tightly.

“You taste _so good,”_ Adora murmured, eliciting a long moan from Glimmer, before beginning her work in earnest.

Gripping Glimmer's thighs to keep herself grounded, Adora explored the wet folds with her tongue, noting every twitch and sigh and moan Glimmer made in response. She lapped a few long strokes, before diving into her core, tasting the strongest of her essence there, relishing how wonderfully warm and wet she was, while her girlfriend loudly moaned, bucking against Adora’s mouth, gripping her hand tighter.

“Yes, baby, just like that…” Glimmer’s breathy words set her soul on fire, her entire body feeling like an inferno.

Finally, she moved to lap gentle circles around Glimmer's swollen clit and her girlfriend jumped like a live wire, her thighs clamping around Adora's head, fingers tearing almost painfully at her hair, her nails digging into her skin.

"Oh, Adora - don't… D-Don't stop. Please." 

Groaning, denying herself her own release, although her hand itched to touch herself at the sheer arousal in Glimmer's voice, Adora doubled her efforts, sucking on her girlfriend's clit and then… wonderfully, beautifully, Glimmer came underneath her, a gush of wetness spilling onto her chin.

Glimmer moaned with ecstasy as her body spasmed, sparkling brilliantly, and it took all of Adora’s self-control not to moan right along with her. Bonelessly, the queen relaxed completely into the mattress, out of breath from her powerful climax. As soon as Glimmer's fingers slipped from her hair, Adora crawled up the mattress, pressing her still wet lips to Glimmer's, tongue sliding against hers. Glimmer groaned quietly as she tasted herself on Adora's lips, but continued to deepen the kiss, uncaring. 

In the heat of the moment, Adora reached between them, drawing her fingers through Glimmer's slick and bringing them to her lips. Slate blue eyes locked on Glimmer's wide lavender ones as she sucked her girlfriend's wetness from her own fingers, whimpering at the taste.

"Adora..." Glimmer breathed, licking her own lips. 

Removing her fingers, Adora smiled softly down at her girlfriend, pressing a gentle kiss to her nose as some of the furious heat subsided.

\---

Adora tried to still the quivering in her own thighs as her girlfriend settled between them, gazing almost in what appeared to be awe of Adora spread out before her. Her soft fingers danced gently over the insides of Adora's thighs, so close to where she needed them. But something stopped Glimmer in her tracks and she sat up, chewing her bottom lip.

"Glim?" Adora tried not to let disappointment color her tone, but knew she probably failed when Glimmer flinched, her cheeks flaring red again. "What's wrong?"

"I… I don’t know if I can do this,” Glimmer stuttered, her frustration clear as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"Can't do what?" Adora asked, sitting up too. She was now more confused than anything else.

"I can’t touch you." Glimmer nearly choked on the words, her face bright red.

Confused, and her heart aching from the pain on her girlfriend's face, Adora reached for Glimmer's hands, pressing gentle kisses to her knuckles.

"You can touch me," Adora assured her, rubbing calloused thumbs over soft skin. "I want you to touch me, Glim. I want to feel you-"

Glimmer tore her hands away before Adora could finish, a grimace twisting her face.

"I can't!" she insisted, curling inward on herself. "Because....What if... What if I'm... not good enough?"

"What do you -”

"I've never done this before," Glimmer nearly spat, angry tears threatening to spill from her eyes. What if... I'm not... I just want to make you feel good Adora." She looked up at her girlfriend now, lavender eyes reddening as her lips quivered.

Unable to hide an affectionate smile now, Adora leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "I promise that anything you do for me is going to be enough, Glimmer. I love _you,_ and _only_ you. I want to feel you. Your lips, your tongue, your fingers… Inside me. Anything you do will feel perfect, starlight.” 

Glimmer stiffened, her body leaning minutely towards Adora, her gaze softening and tears vanishing.

"Please, Glimmer," Adora added, with just the hint of a whine to her voice. "I want you. I _need_ you."

Glimmer's breath quickened against her neck, and although Adora could still sense hesitation in her movements, she began laying gentle, warm kisses against the blonde's skin. Adora sighed as Glimmer's soft hands landed against her cheek and bicep, cradling her close as she explored the strong expanse of her lover's neck, the tease of teeth just enough to make her shiver.

Wanting to further encourage Glimmer, Adora leaned into her touch, moaning softly into her ear, "That feels so good, Glim..."

Glimmer hummed softly in response, growing bolder and allowing one hand to drift down to Adora's chest, fingers as light as the feathers on her back as they tweaked a soft nipple. Adora jumped, clearly startling Glimmer as she almost pulled away. But Adora gripped her tightly before she could, husking once more into her ear, "Again."

Glimmer pulled back just far enough to look her in the eye and that was when Adora noticed the mischievous gleam in those lavender depths. Before she could move, Glimmer was dipping low, tongue lapping a circle around Adora's peaked nipple before she tweaked it again with her teeth. God, for someone who had no idea what they were doing, Glimmer was a fast learner. Adora moaned loudly, her hand coming up to tangle in her girlfriend’s pastel hair, the queen gasping as she pulled lightly at the strands. Glimmer’s other hand grabbed Adora’s free breast, squeezing the supple flesh, while her thumb teased her nipple, the soft touch causing Adora to buck her hips.

Glimmer rolled her hips into her in response, before releasing her nipple from her mouth with a loud ‘plop’, and moving to the other breast, circling the straining nub with her tongue. Adora’s vision was hazy with pleasure, tugging at Glimmer’s hair, arching her back against her lover. Glimmer moaned, the sound like music to the blonde’s ears, wrapping her legs around the queen’s waist. She felt like she should be embarrassed by how shockingly wet she was, but she was too overcome with desire to care, and from the way Glimmer gasped as she felt her slick coat her stomach, she was, too.

After both of her breasts were swollen from her attention, Glimmer moved downwards, her lips and hands exploring Adora’s stomach, tracing the hardened lines of her abs with her tongue. Adora groaned, making a fist in Glimmer’s hair, while her hands moved lower, ghosting over her thighs. Glimmer giggled against her skin as she continued her trek towards her core, her nerves clearly conquered.

Adora spread her legs, blushing at the sight of Glimmer situated between them, licking her lips as she stared at her wetness. Carefully, she let one hand slide to her inner thigh, her fingers so very close to where she desperately needed them. 

“Can I touch you?” Glimmer asked huskily, her fingers drifting even closer to her core. 

“ _Please,_ ” Adora gasped, looking into her girlfriend’s eyes, overwhelmed by the love she found shimmering in their depths.

Slowly, Glimmer let one finger brush against her damp folds, watching wide-eyed as Adora’s body jolted from the sensation, moaning at the simple touch, electricity coursing through her body. _Stars, this is amazing, and she’s barely done anything._

More confidently, Glimmer stroked along her folds, applying more pressure, the sound of Adora’s slickness loud in the quiet room. Adora almost clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her moans, but gripped the sheets beneath her instead, knowing Glimmer wanted to hear her. She had no reason to be embarrassed. 

“You’re so _wet,_ Adora,” Glimmer said in amazement, lazily exploring Adora, her finger just _barely_ flicking against her clit. Adora gasped, lifting her hips.

“I’m only this wet because of _you,_ ” Adora panted, smiling.

That was apparently all Glimmer needed to hear, because with one smooth movement, she slid her finger into Adora’s core, and stars dotted her vision. She moved slowly, purposefully, as her walls fluttered around the digit, groaning with need, wanting more, more, more.

“Fuck, Glim, you feel so good…” Adora managed, her thighs trembling. 

Then Glimmer added a second finger, and Adora could hardly think straight. They moaned in tandem as Glimmer picked up the pace, her thrusts deep and heavy, heat blooming through Adora’s body as the throbbing between her legs grew, threatening to engulf her once again in ecstasy. 

“Glim, please, I -” Adora’s desperate need was cut off by Glimmer’s lips around her clit, and suddenly she came _hard_ , her vision going white, her thighs clamping around Glimmer’s head, the queen moaning into her core. The queen worked her through her orgasm, fingers thrusting gently, tongue lapping at her folds, until Adora collapsed against the sheets, out of breath. Carefully, Glimmer pulled away from her swollen sex, a long string of slick clinging to her fingers, that Adora didn’t have the ability to feel even slightly ashamed about. 

“Come here,” she beckoned breathlessly, and Glimmer complied, crawling up her body to press their lips together in a heated kiss.


End file.
